The invention relates to medical product disposal devices used in hospitals and medical offices, and more particularly to a device for permanently capping the end of disposable surgical sharps such as needles, scalpels, etc. Once used, such sharp instruments pose hazards to nurses, doctors, and to patients, as they are typically contaminated with blood or other bodily fluid.
While various safety devices and containers have been proposed in the past, there remains a need for a device which provides permanent disposal of used surgical sharps, including needles, in a safe, reliable and easy manner.
My U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,659 describes a safety device for permanently capping needles. However, because certain medical procedures require removal of the needle from the syringe, there is a need for the user to be able to safely disengage a needle from the connected syringe after it is used in a medical procedure. While the safety device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,659 works well, it does not necessarily allow for easy separation of a capped needle from the syringe, especially if the needle is short. Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved safety cover or capping device for needles or other sharp instruments.